


Slow Start

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Drabble, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock enjoy breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Start

Tea washes down toast as the sun reflects off of their mugs, marking the space between them. They smile at each other and ignore the bright light in their eyes. They sip and nibble until everything is gone, but even then they stay in their chairs, listening to the drippy faucet, the creaks in the wall, their breathing. 

It’s a slow start to the day, but a start nonetheless.


End file.
